The Truth Is Out There
by KwiditchJunkie
Summary: Dean and Sam are at it again! The Winchester Brothers are ready to kick some paranormal butt with all original stories and characters ready to give you the creeps as well as give you a few laughs! Chapter 1 is up and running.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Jane here, ready to do my best at making this as creepy as possible! I'm a huge fan of the show and absolutely adore Dean and Sam! This chapter is just an introduciton to the characters and the case. It'll get a lot more intense as we go!

* * *

Chapter 1: Brotherly Love 

A black car zoomed down the hill as it coasted down through the wooded area.

Sam Winchester was studying a newspaper as his older brother, Dean, was blasting Green Day on the car stereo system. Sam and Dean had been on the road for two weeks searching for anything concerning their father who's been missing in action for some time. Ever since their mother's mysterious death, the men of the Winchester family have dedicated their lives to hunting and exterminating the paranormal and the unexplained phenomena that roam the world.

Dean bobbed his head down slightly, mouthing the words to the song "Holiday" as he looked ahead at the road. Taking a double look over at his younger brother, Dean noticed Sam's concerned expression.

"Dude," Dean said. "You look like you've just found out that you've got testicular cancer. What's with the face?"

Sam ignored him at first, finishing the article with utmost intensity.

"Sam," Dean said, sharply snapping his fingers in front of his face. Sam's head jerked backward as he was suddenly aware of his surroundings again.

"Glad you're back from cloud nine," Dean said, turning down the stereo a bit. "What is it? Did you find an article about dad?"

"N-No…" said Sam, folding the newspaper to focus on a certain article. "But I did find something that could be just what we're looking for… or at least something like it."

Sam is a tall, dark and handsome young man. His sweet and understanding personality makes up for his older brother's more trigger-happy charisma. His logical thinking and problem solving can get him out of almost any situation. Dean on the other hand is a 'shoot first; ask questions later' kind of guy. His short blond hair and cocky personage makes him a loveable person to be around.

Handing off the paper, Dean looks down and then back up at the road and then quickly back down to the paper. With a disgusted look he mutters, "Dude, I can't read this. Do you want me to wrap my car around a freaking tree?" Dean hands the paper back to Sam reads it out loud.

"The article headline says: Vandals Target City Cemetery, Murder Suspected," said Sam. "'Last night, a group of suspected vandals attacked the cities historic cemetery. Authorities say that a body has been found in the center of the gated area.

"On further inspection, police uncovered numerous graves where the headstones had been knocked over. Lieutenant Officer Carl Wilks said, "We're trying to uncover the mystery as fast as we can. So far, no suspects have been apprehended but we should have some leads soon."

"The victim found earlier this morning at the scene was former Farmington High School Wolves quarterback, Steve Roamer, 19. So far, no speculation to his involvement in the vandalism has been proven. Further inspection on the matter will be handled by the Chicago Police.'"

Dean licked his lips and looked over at Sam for a second, "Overturned graves? That screams restless spirits."

"Uh huh… Oh. They also have someone on here… a Kristen Harris with the Chicago Crime Scene Investigators," Sam scanned the article for anything else on her. "It says here that her autopsy records show no sign of struggle, no sign of gun shot wounds, nothing suspicious at all. Only the fact that he would have been perfectly healthy if he was alive."

Dean raised an eyebrow and said, "Yeah,… but the problem is, he's dead."

Sam didn't respond but studied the picture of an overturned headstone.

"So where is this? Chicago?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, somewhere around there…" Sam said, looking out the window absent mindedly.

"Well?... Do you want to go for this or not? Chicago's only about an hours drive from here. If it turns out to really be only vandals, it's not going to hurt our agenda or anything… not like we even have one." Dean said.

Sam looked over at his older brother and grinned, "Why not."

Dean smiled and turned up the stereo as he accelerated down the road.

As the two brothers pulled up to the cemetery thanks to directions from a local gas station, Dean parked the car a few feet away from the rest of the police cars. Opening the glove compartment, he took out the wooden box and shuffled around it for anything they could use.

Finally finding two forged FBI badges, Dean opened the door and tossed Sam his own ID card.

"Right," said Dean, crossing in front of the car. "Let me do the talking… knowing you, you'd probably just… screw it up or something. You're too stiff. Loosen up." Dean led the way towards the entrance to the graveyard which was being guarded by two local sheriffs' deputies.

"Good morning, gentlemen!" Dead said, acting official and important. "I'm Peter Parker… and this is Dick Grayson." He flashed Sam a quick smile. Sam had always loved comic books, but giving him a name like that was just embarrassing. "We're with the FBI," he showed the two his badge quickly and then pocketed it once more.

"Can we come in and… investigate… the perimeter for anything… suspicious?" Dean tried to make it sound like what he was doing was right but so far he was pulling it off.

On of the sheriffs said, "Yeah, sure. Go ahead. A crime scene specialist is already in there taking photos. I don't know why no body told us you were coming."

"Well, thank you, gentlemen. Good luck with… whatever it is that you do," said Dean, moving past them. He wanted to get as far away from them as possible or else some suspicious questions might be asked.

"We're guarding the perimeter!" said the other sheriff, defending his position.

"Yeah… that," Dean said, turning and walking briskly into the cemetery.

"Why do you always have to be so harsh?" Sam said, punching him in the arm.

"What? I was just acting the part!" Dean retaliated by punching Sam in his arm as well.

Ah, brotherly love.

Their feet crunched on the gravel, as they followed the path through the memorial site.

Sam lazily looked at all of the headstones, reading each name and dates. Some of them dated back to the early 18th century.

Turning around a bend, the path opened up to a wide field. A few yards away was a single figure, bending over gravestones and a small clicking could be heard. "That must be Kristen Harris," said Sam.

They continued their casual walk over to the scene and approached the young woman.

"Hello there. Ms, Harris?" Dean said, cheerfully.

The specialist stood up and stared at the two. She was a young, attractive woman with shoulder length brown hair. Her striking blue eyes looked the brothers up and down before she rounded on them. "Who's asking?"

For the first time in a while, Dean was lost for words. He didn't expect a crime lab investigator to be so pretty. Her delicate features made him weak in the knees.

Sam spoke up for him instead, "We're with the FBI. I'm Agent Grayson and this is my partner Agent Parker. We were wondering if we could get some information on the scene."

Kristen shrugged and said, "There's nothing really else to see here. I mean, this is probably the most that's left. Everything else has been taken back to the lab."

With a quizzical look, Kristen looked back at them and asked, "Why would the FBI bother with something small town like this? I heard you guys only concerned yourself with huge murder cases. As of my opinion, nothing really exciting happened."

"Yeah, except that a guy is dead. We want to know why," Sam said.

"Yeah…" said Dean. Getting himself together he shot back, "The FBI likes to be involved in stuff like this, Ms. Harris. Keep in the circle… in the loop… whatever…"

Kristen raised her eyebrows and smiled, "Yeah. Well, go ahead and knock yourself out. Do whatever you like, just don't touch any of the evidence."

Dean nodded; his stomach in his throat as he turned and cleared his throat nervously. He stepped over to a hill and ran his fingers through his hair.

Meanwhile, Sam circled over to another gravestone and squatted down. Spotting a substance on the marker, he looked up at Kristen. "What is this?"

"I have no idea. I sent it back with the body for analysis," she said, taking more pictures of another grave marker nearby.

Looking back at the stone, he caught a whiff of something that made him stand up. Maybe it was just a weird feeling he had, probably just imagining it. Furrowing his eyebrows, he bent down once more and sniffed again. This time, he wasn't imagining it. It smelled like sulfur.

"Uhh… Ms. Harris? Did you already get everything you needed off of this?" He asked, moving to the front and unfolding a piece of paper along with a piece of charcoal.

"Yeah, that one has all the evidence I needed. Are you going to take a rubbing?" she asked, walking over.

"Yeah, I just want to put this name in the database for investigation," he said, squatting and placing the paper of the granite.

Once all of the rubbing was there, he got up and asked, "Ms. Harris? Are you going back to your lab after this?"

"Yeah," she replied, "I've got to get these photos in a developed. Why?"

"I just want to come back and analyze the body if it's not too much trouble. Also if you have any pictures of the scene when you first came, that would be helpful."

"Yeah, sure," she said, smiling at him. "Anything for the FBI."

Later, Dean and Sam were sitting on the hood of the car, waiting for Kristen to finish her work at the scene.

"Dude… she totally caught me off guard… I mean, wow…" said Dean, leaning back to rest on the windshield.

Sam smiled and shook his head. "Yeah, she is pretty cute."

There was a pause before either of them spoke again. It was Dean who first broke the silence, "So, have you been having anymore nightmares?"

Sam looked at the dirt at his feet and didn't reply immediately.

Dean sat up and scooted forward to sit right next to his younger brother, "Come on, man. You gotta tell me."

"Yeah… yeah, I have. But they're getting worse each night," Sam said slowly.

The dream he was reminiscing about was when he came home to find his girlfriend dead. She was killed by the same thing that killed his mom. He knew this because she died the same way; pinned against the ceiling and then spontaneously combusting into flames.

Dean nodded understandingly, "Stop it. You're making me feel like a chick-flick actor. Come on, it'll all work out. We'll find Jess's killer."

Sam said quietly, "Yeah…"

Just then, Kristen Harris reappeared into view and said a last few words to the officers. As she left, they closed the gates behind them and locked it.

The two men got off the car and circled around to the inside. They were to follow Kristen to the lab.

On the drive, Sam couldn't help but feel worse about this case than he had before. He clutched the paper rubbing in his hand as Dean accelerated after Kristen's car.

* * *

Yay! That was so much fun! Okay, the more you guys review, the more I write! So keep it coming and I'll do my part to keep things moving well! 


	2. Chapter 2

((Wow... here's chapter two. Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories lately. Soccer, school and life are interfering. Plus, fanfiction dot net doesn't like my Macintosh...)) 

Chapter 2: Fear

"Where's she going?" asked Dean, leaning over the wheel slightly. The reason for the question was because the blue car in front of the Winchester's was making a right turn into a deserted gas station. Thinking for better or for worse, Dean followed suit and stopped directly behind her.

Suddenly, Kristen got out of the car looking agitated. Glancing at each other, Dean and Sam got out of the car. "What wrong?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Don't move!" Kristen shouted, pulling out a 9 mm handgun at aiming it at our main characters. Freezing in mid-step, both of them automatically put their hands over their head.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Dean said, shocked.

"Get on the ground! Do it now! GET ON THE GROUND!" Not wanting to get shot by a chick with a gun, both obeyed, laying face down in the dirt. She quickly moved over to them, and placed her knee on Dean's back and flipped open the underside of his jacket. Doing a quick search, she patted him down and found 2 handguns and a small knife.

"Those-- uh... aren't mine," said Dean.

"Shut up," Kristen said, digging her knee harder into his spine. Groaning in pain, he did so.

Satisfied that Dean was clean, she moved over to Sam and did the same to find nothing. "Alright," she said, getting up and kept her gun pointed at the two. "Who are you?"

"I'm Agent Peter Parker and that's my partner Dick Grayson," Dean said. "We're with the FBI."

"Bull," Kristen said, "And I'm Mary Jane Watson, nice to meet you...No wait. I'm Lois Lane!" She smiled and shook her head in disbelief, "Did you guys really think I'm that thick? Dick Grayson... Peter Parker. Ha! Apart from the comic book names, I checked you two out. The FBI never sent anyone to the site, neither do they have agents with your names. Now tell me who you really are," she said.

"Fine! Fine! We'll tell you! But will you lower that thing? It's not easy for a guy to be interrogated while staring down the barrel of a gun," Dean said. Lowering it, Kristen didn't put it back in its holster.

"Okay..." Sam said, brushing himself off as he straightened to face her. "I'm Sam Winchester... this is my brother Dean. We came to investigate the death of that guy... we believe that there's something more to it than you think."

With a glance to Dean, Sam faltered and Dean said it quite bluntly, "We think that restless spirits are off on a killing spree. We're here to stop it." Kristen looked at them from the corner of her eyes for a full minute.

She raised an eyebrow and then quite suddenly burst out laughing. She put her hands on her knees and laughed to the ground. Straightening up and wiping her eyes, Kristen shook her head in disbelief. "You guys are nuts. I'm calling for backup."

"No! Wait! Kristen! Please! Hold on!" Sam said, going after her. But suddenly, she stopped, with her hand placed on the roof of her car.

Turning around slowly, she asked Sam, "You said your name was Winchester?" Sam's eyes widened, _Dad... she knows something about dad._

Dean came up behind Sam and asked, "What is it?"

"Winchester... that's so weird. I just heard that name the other day." Sam swallowed heavily, _this girl works in the Chicago Crime Lab...meaning dad could be..._Kristen eyed suspiciously between Dean and Sam, "No...it's just a coincidence."

"No!" Sam said hurriedly and putting a hand on her shoulder, "Please tell us."

"Dean Winchester? As in the ravenous murderer who killed all of those innocent people?" Kristen reached for her gun as Dean gave himself a face-palm and walked away, slightly let down.

Sam blinked and shook his head, resting his hand on Kristen's whose was clutched around her holster. "No. That Dean is dead. That's... it's... just hear us out. We could be more useful than you think. This isn't to try and interfere with the investigation. We just want to see if there's anything suspicious that involves our line of work."

Kristen smiled, about ready to laugh again, but Sam's serious visage made her stop. "You're serious?" Sam nodded, staring her right in the eyes with utmost sincerity.

Clearly torn between calling for backup and running for the insane asylum, she sighed and turned, "Fine... I'll take you there. Just... don't tell anyone else about this okay? I still don't fully believe you... but I trust you." She got into her car and started it up.

Sam nodded and got back into his own car, Dean followed suit and they were off once more. Hopefully no more detours were going to be taken. Thankfully for our characters, there weren't.

They passed through the main city, passing building by building. Chicago was a bustling city, visiting students exited the Science Museum, business execs walked into a tall building talking avidly, and teenage girls were standing on the curb with an enormous amount of shopping bags.

Turning off the main boulevard, Kristen's car entered the parking lot to the main CSI building. It looked like a regular office building from the outside, but once Dean and Sam stepped through the doors, they were transported to some strange Sci-Fi base of science.

Everything looked so high tech and sophisticated. People brushed past them as they tried to follow Kristen to her office. People were doing things such as talking on their cell phones, searching through a number of files, and talking to their lab guys. "Come on," urged Kristen. "I'm taking you straight to the morgue."

Sam and Dean followed as they entered a separate room from the main lobby. It was much quieter and darker in here, like everything you'd expect a morgue to feel like.

"The body's over here," Kristen moved over to the far wall where a number of square silver doors were stationed in the wall. She pulled out one at knee level and revealed a (to be assumed) body lying on the stretcher with a black pouch encasing it. "So this is him, eh?" asked Dean, his hands tucked in his jacket pocket as Kristen unzipped the body.

"Yup," she said. There was an awkward silence as all three of them looked at the dead teenager.

Dean broke the silence, "He looks... dead."

Sam backhanded him in the chest and hissed, "Are you stupid?"

"Well, what are you supposed to say! That he looks good for a dead guy!" Dean asked loudly. Ignoring him, Sam asked Kristen, "How did you say he died?"

"Extreme anxiety and severe psychological reflex of imminent danger caused by some unknown event or being," Kristen said, like a textbook answer.

"So you're saying... he literally was scared to death?" asked Dean.

((That's all for now! Hope to see more of you (reviewers) in the next chapter!)) 


End file.
